fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Knocked Out
Mother Darkness ''is the first installment of the series. It is a weapon-based fighting game. Plot Mother Darkness sends an army of Darkness Soldiers to kill all of the Light Soldiers, and plunge the world into darkness. Characters Original Characters Rachael '''Teddy' Cassandra Fran Alexandra Phoebe Geno Carrie Bo Samba Samba Jr. Nila Amy Stephanie Max Monty Edge Mother Darkness Unlockable Characters Daisy Barbara Brandon Kat Chip Downloadable Characters Genna Toby Wallie Frosty Cheri Emalf Guest Characters Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Toad Koopa Troopa Shy Guy Pikachu (Downloadable) Snivy (Downloadable) Oshawott (Downloadable) Tepig (Downloadable) Gameplay Controls PS3/PS4 These are controlls for when you are on the left side. XBOX These controlls are for when you are on the left side. Attack Categories Ravager Attack Ravager Attacks are attacks with the characters' weapons. Commando Attack Commando Attacks are attacks not using their weapons. Medic Attack Medic Attack are attacks that focus on healing. Sentinel Attack Sentinel Attack are attacks that focus on defending and parrying. Light Attack When the Light Guage is half full, you use L1/Left Bumper to perform a Light Attack. Each character has their own. Light Finish When the Light Guage is full, you use R1/Right Bumper to perform a Light Finish. Each Character has their own. Darkness Finish When the Darkness Guage is full, you use R1/Right Trigger to perform a Darkness Finish. Each Character has their own. Attack Types Thunder Attack - TA - An attack with a lightning-like trail, that breaks other players' guard. Unlockable Attack - UA - An attack with a fire-like trail, that cannot be guarded. Throw - TH - An attack that involves grabbing and/or throwing. Attack Throw - AT - An attack converted to an attack that involves grabbing and/or throwing. Special Stance - SS - A stance that can go into another move. Guard Edge - GE - A special guard that bounces the opponent's attack back. Fighting Capacities Fighting Styles Capoeira '''- Rachael, Amy, Geno, and Stephanie use this fighting style. This fighting style consists punches, kicks, dance moves. ( specificly breakdance moves.) '''Boxing - '''Teddy, Amy, Chip, and Cat use this fighting style. This style consists punches, elbow strikes, kicks, etc. '''Ninjitsu - '''Cassandra, Fran, Alexandra, Phoebe, Carrie, and Bo use this fighting style. This style consists ninjitsu abilities, along with their weapons. '''Chinese Swordsmanship - '''Carrie uses this fighting style, along with ninjitsu. The style consists slashes, and graceful movements. '''Karate - '''Samba, Samba Jr., and Nila use this fighting style. The style consists punches, chops, kicks, etc. '''Cheetah Style Halberd - '''Nila uses this fighting style, along with her karate. The style consists twirling her naginata, and other moves with her naginata. '''Monkey King - Max, Emalf, and Monty use this fighting style. The style consists capoeira, karate, and monkey movements. '''Way of the Light - '''Edge uses this fighting style. The style consists ninja/samurai moves, and moves involving light. '''Way of the Dark - '''Mother Darkness uses this fighting style. The style consists kunoichi/samurai moves, and moves involving darkness. '''Iron Chain Style - '''Daisy, Barbara, and Brandon use this fighting style. The style consists extensions in the weapon. '''Gymnastics - '''Genna uses this fighting style. The style consists flips, cartwheels, etc. '''Junior Whale Corps Gunner + Junior Whale Corps Swordsman - '''Toby uses this fighting style. The style consists gunshots, and sword moves. '''Anti-Gravity Tonfa Style - '''Wallie uses this style. It consists various Tonfa moves, and anti-gravitational moves. '''The Ice King (Self Taught) - '''Frosty uses this style. It consists wrestling moves, and throwing knives and opponents. '''French Gymnastics - '''Cheri uses this style. It consists french movements, and gymnast moves. Downloadable Content Characters Genna: Genna is a pre-order character. Toby: Toby is a pre-order character. Wallie: Wallace is a pre-order character. Frosty: Frosty is a pre-order character. Cheri: Cheri will be released August 23, 2014. Emalf: Emalf will be released September 2, 2014. Pikachu: Pikachu will be released September 14, 2014. Snivy: Snivy will be released September 19, 2014. Oshawott: Oshawott will be released September 19, 2014. Tepig: Tepig will be released September 19, 2014. Stages Playstation: Playstation is a pre-order stage. XBOX: XBOX is a pre-order stage. Modes *Offline Mode **Arcade Mode **VS. Mode ***CPU vs. CPU (Battle Theater) **Training Mode *Online Mode **International Stadium *Creation **Create Original ***Animation Studio **Re-Create Character *Options See also Mother Darkness Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:3D Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games